


What Do I Want?

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, It's another AU where the Pharaoh get's his body!, in canon story, very slight puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: The Pharaoh struggles with what he wants. With a new offer on the table, how can he decide what he wants? The struggle is real!





	What Do I Want?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random drabble for a random AU I have in my head. I wrote it cause I couldn't focus on my other stories but still wanted to write. Not sure how much I will write, might come back to other parts if I get the itch to write but can't focus on main stories ^_^ enjoy though!

  The Pharaoh stared at the pencil that laid in front of him on the desk. He was trying to work on some school work Mama had gotten for him, but he couldn’t focus. He kept thinking on the last few days, what all had been said to him, the words played over and over again. Consuming his mind, his thoughts, his emotions...

 

_“You **are** my son, Pharaoh!” Yugi’s mother spoke with softness in her voice. The tears still fell from her eyes. “I want to offer this to you, because I love you, and I want to see you have a chance to actually live. Not just be the Pharaoh or the spirit of the puzzle, but to be you. Be the real you that I know you really are.”_

 

  Mama had offered him something just a little over a month after he had awoken to his own body. She had offered him a home, a chance at life, to not worry about his past, and start a new life here in Japan...

 

_“You already have a job, my boy!” Solomon spoke up. “I’ve been meaning to hire someone and you’re perfect for it.”_

 

  He began to chew his bottom lip, a bad habit he picked up with gaining a body of his own, as he went through the thoughts once again. This was what  he wanted, right? A family, loved ones surrounding him, a chance to live? “Dammit.” He groaned as he brought a hand to his temple, rubbing it slightly. “I'm so confused.”

 

_Tea stood from her seat. “You have to take the offer! It’s what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it?” She raised her voice as she stared at the Pharaoh, who sat across from her._

_“Tea calm yourself.” Joey said as he helped the girl sit back down._

_“No, she’s right.” The Pharaoh sighed. “It’s an offer I can’t refuse. I don’t want to refuse. But,”  
_

_Tristan nodded. “But what? You get an identity, a chance to actually live; something you didn’t have two months ago.”_

_“Don’t you want this?” Tea asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Don’t you want to stay?”  
_

_Joey sighed. “It’s selfish for us to ask, but, can I add something.” The Pharaoh responded with just a nod. “Okay, I’m going to say this once, and no one repeat it.”_

_“I’m listening.”  
_

_“Okay, just hear me out, I got to say it before I chicken out. I need you to know this...” Joey took a deep breath and as he exhaled, he spoke. “I love ya pal.” He refused to look into the Pharaoh’s eyes, so opted to stared at the menu that laid on the table. “You’re my best friend, next to Yugi, and between you two, I’ve learned so much. You and him taught me how to really duel, you showed me what real strength and courage is like for a duelist. To always believe in myself and the heart of the cards. You’ve done so much for me, and honestly, I don’t want to say good bye. Not yet anyway.”  
_

_The Pharaoh listened to ever word Joey spoke. He felt tears come to his eyes and blinked them away, hoping no one noticed them. “Joey...”_

_“No, please! Let me finish. You are so important in my life, in our lives.” He motioned to Tea and Tristan. “That now with this body, being a little selfish isn’t wrong of us. We want you to live a full life, with us, with Yugi, as your own person.”  
_

_“What if this body fades? I will go back into the puzzle and be trapped once more.”  
_

_“Then you go to Egypt.” Tristan shrugged. “It was the original plan after all. You go get your memories and then you do what you have to do.”_

 

  ‘ _Is it really that simple?_ ’ The Pharaoh thought to himself. He kept asking himself that over and over again. What did he really want? What did his heart tell him? It said one thing while his head said another. Why were they constantly conflicting one another? With a growl he banged his fists on the desk.

Yugi jumped as he entered the room, hearing the slamming of flesh on wood, he looked over at his desk. “You okay?” He asked as he closed the door behind him.

The Pharaoh spun the chair around and locked eyes with the other, who he did not hear enter the room. “Yugi?” The Pharaoh asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Yep, it’s me! Just got home from school. Everything okay?” He placed his bag down next to the door and walked over to the Pharaoh, who remained sitting.

“I’m fine.” The lie came out of his mouth so easily it made Yugi flinch.

Shaking his head as he placed his hands on the chair, Yugi turned it around. “That’s a lie.” He smiled as his hands moved from the chair to the man’s shoulders. “We may not share a body, but I know when you’re lying to me.”

“Mmm.” A moan came from the Pharaoh’s throat as he felt Yugi begin to rub his shoulders. “Not a lie, just not the whole truth.”

Yugi grinned and kneaded his fingers harder. “Ah. I see. Why are you holding back the whole truth?”

“Cause, it’s my burden.”

“Thinking of what Mama had to say?” Yugi stopped rubbing and moved the chair to spin the Pharaoh back around.

The Pharaoh blinked a couple times, a little upset the massage ended so suddenly. He let out a defeated sigh. “Yes, I am.”

“And?”

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve heard opinions from everyone. Grandpa, Mama, even our friends.” He waved his hands around as he spoke of those he mentioned.

“Joey and them?” Yugi asked curiously.

“Mhm.” The Pharaoh nodded. “You’re the only one I haven’t heard from. Why is that?”

Yugi sighed as he sat down on his bed. “Because, well.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “It’s just, I don’t care what you decide. When we learned who you were, or more **_what_** you were, I knew what I had to do. You getting your own body doesn’t change my thoughts on that.”

“You’re still willing to send me away?” His heart ached hearing Yugi speak like that.

“No, I don’t want to just send you away. I’d rather you stay here, but that’s selfish of me to even think.” He let out a deep sigh and folded his fingers together. “I want what you want Pharaoh. If you want to go to Egypt, then I’ll book the next flight. If you want to stay here, then I’ll enjoy every moment I have with you. But in the end, it’s your decision, and I’ll go where ever you go.”

The Pharaoh couldn’t take it anymore, holding it in the last two days, the tears finally fell. “I don’t know what I want.” He sobbed as he covered his face with a hand. “I know that I want to be here, with you, and our friends. I am honored your mother sees me as her own son, that grandpa wants me around, and that I have people that I can call family. But, I...”

“You had a family in another time.”

“Exactly! I’m not from this time, I don’t belong here.”

Yugi stood up from the bed and clenched his hands into fists. “That’s not true!” He spoke louder then intended. “I know that for a fact, you belong here.”

Removing his hand, he wiped the tears from his face. “What do you mean?” His voice cracked as he spoke. “I have nothing here for me.”

Walking over back to where the Pharaoh sat, Yugi bent down and took his hands. “Did you really forget everything Mama told you?” He smiled, rubbing the Pharaoh’s knuckles with his thumbs. “She has bought you clothes, fed you, given you a roof over your head. She could have chased you out when we told her everything.”

“Which I would’ve deserved.”

Yugi shook his head. “But she didn’t, instead she opened her home, her arms, and her heart. Grandpa was just as welcoming and so were our friends. It was like a dream come true for them.” He paused and looked at the Pharaoh’s face. “Just a few days ago, Mama offered you something that no one in this world can. She offered you a way to have your own identity in this world. She said, as a mother, she wants to give you a name. This is a world you belong in Pharaoh. She wants you as her son, she wants you to stay, just as much as I do. In a way, she’s fallen in love with you, again, just like I have.”

“How can anyone love me? After all the things I’ve done to you, to everyone! I’m just a burden...” The Pharaoh pulled his hands away from Yugi’s and began to stand up. “I don’t deserve to be loved.”

Yugi stood as the other did. “Why do you say that?” He came off snarky. “I’m getting really tired of hearing you always put yourself down.” He crossed his arms and glared at the back that he faced.

Without turning around, the Pharaoh relaxed his shoulders. “Because if this body just decides to up and vanish, as quickly as it appeared, then I’m nothing more then a dead man trapped in a hunk of gold. Alone, as usual.”

Yugi let out a sigh and walked over to stand by the Pharaoh, placing his hand on the other’s shoulder. “You’re never alone. No matter what you decide, no matter where you want to go. Whether you are physical, or just a ghost only I can see. I will always be by your side.”

“Promise?” He whispered as he allowed his wet eyes to meet Yugi’s.

“Always.”

The Pharaoh reached for the other, wrapping his arms around him, and rested his head in the crook of Yugi’s neck. “Thank you for all that you’ve done.” He cried and tightened his grip. “You don’t understand how much you mean to me.”

Having returned the embrace, Yugi slowly rubbed the Pharaoh’s back, he blinked a few times, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. “Same Pharaoh, same.”


End file.
